The present invention relates to medical devices that are useful in treating thromboembolic disorders and for removal of foreign bodies in the vascular system.
Thromboembolic disorders, such as stroke, pulmonary embolism, peripheral thrombosis, atherosclerosis, and the like, affect many people. These disorders are a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States.
Thromboembolic events are characterized by an occlusion of a blood vessel. The occlusion is caused by a clot which is viscoelastic (jelly like) and is comprised of platelets, fibrinogen and other clotting proteins.
When an artery is occluded by a clot, tissue ischemia (lack of oxygen and nutrients) develops. The ischemia will progress to tissue infarction (cell death) if the occlusion persists. Infarction does not develop or is greatly limited if the flow of blood is reestablished rapidly. Failure to reestablish blood-flow can lead to the loss of limb, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stroke or even death.
Occlusion of the venous circulation by thrombi leads to blood stasis which can cause numerous problems. The majority of pulmonary embolisms are caused by emboli that originate in the peripheral venous system. Reestablishing blood flow and removal of the thrombus is highly desirable.
There are many existing techniques employed to reestablish blood flow in an occluded vessel. One common surgical technique, an embolectomy, involves incising a blood vessel and introducing a balloon-tipped device (such as the Fogarty catheter) to the location of the occlusion. The balloon is then inflated at a point beyond the clot and used to translate the obstructing material back to the point of incision. The obstructing material is then removed by the surgeon. While such surgical techniques have been useful, exposing a patient to surgery may be traumatic and best avoided when possible. Additionally, the use of a Fogarty catheter may be problematic due to the possible risk of damaging the interior lining of the vessel as the catheter is being withdrawn.
Percutaneous methods are also utilized for reestablishing blood flow. A common percutaneous technique is referred to as balloon angioplasty where a balloon-tipped catheter is introduced to a blood vessel, typically through an introducing catheter. The balloon-tipped catheter is then advanced to the point of the occlusion and inflated in order to dilate the stenosis. Balloon angioplasty is appropriate for treating vessel stenosis but is generally not effective for treating acute thromboembolisms.
Another percutaneous technique is to place a microcatheter near the clot and infuse streptokinase, urokinase or other thrombolytic agents to dissolve the clot. Unfortunately, thrombolysis typically takes hours to days to be successful. Additionally, thrombolytic agents can cause hemorrhage and in many patients the agents cannot be used at all.
Another problematic area is the removal of foreign bodies. Foreign bodies introduced into the circulation can be fragments of catheters, pace-maker electrodes, guide wires, and erroneously placed embolic material such as thrombogenic coils. There exists retrieval devices for the removal of foreign bodies, certain of such devices form a loop that can ensnare the foreign material by decreasing the size of the diameter of the loop around the foreign body. The use of such removal devices can be difficult and sometimes unsuccessful.
Various thrombectomy and foreign matter removal devices have been disclosed in the art. However, such devices have been found to have structures which are either highly complex or lacking in sufficient retaining structure. Disadvantages associated with the devices having highly complex structure include difficulty in manufacturability as well as use in conjunction with microcatheter. Other less complex devices tend to pull through clots due to in part to the lack of experience in using the same or are otherwise inadequate in capturing clots or foreign bodies.
Moreover, systems heretofore disclosed in the art are generally limited by size compatibility and the increase in vessel size as the emboli is drawn out in the distal vascular occlusion location to a more proximal location near the heart. If the embolectomy device is too large for the vessel it will not deploy correctly to capture the clot or foreign body and if too small in diameter, it cannot capture clots or foreign bodies across the entire cross section of the blood vessel. Additionally, if the embolectomy device is too small in retaining volume, as the device is retracted, the excess material being removed can spill out and be carried by flow back to occlude another distal vessel.
Thus, there exists a need for an extraction device that can be easily deployed into the circulatory system for the effective removal of clots and foreign bodies. There is also a need for a device which could be used as a temporary arterial or venous filter to capture and remove thromboemboli formed during endovascular procedures.